


On Tides

by ZNrooster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Romance, Asexual Character, Fantasy, M/M, Pirates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZNrooster/pseuds/ZNrooster
Summary: Original work about fantasy pirates. A man named Henry stows away on a pirate boat, Mourning Bird to avoid being betroth to a woman he doesn't love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Marriage?” Henry stuttered. 

His parents sat in front of him. His mother waved with her pink fan. 

“My son, you are twenty seven years old. We need to continue the Cetewind name. Remember Katherine William? Would she not be the perfect candidate?” 

Henry internally winced. “Katherine? She ruined so much of my coats with her rapier!”

“Oh son, you can not blame her passion for fencing. See! That is more reason to marry her.” 

Henry looked to his father, begging for help. Sadly, it seemed that has no effect. 

“Henry. You will be inheriting the Four Wind Trading company and we simply wish to make sure it will be in capable hands.” 

Henry could feel himself shake and clutched his fists. “I do not care for the company.” He turned on his toes and dashed out of the room. He had to get out of there. He almost got run over by a carriage. Henry kept walking until he wander to the docks. Henry paused, unsure where to go from here. Though the calm, salty air seem to calm his nerves a bit. He heard the guards trotting towards him. No doubt, his parents ordered the safety of their precious heir.

No. No. No. Nope. Not like this. He looked around and spotted a crate half-buried in apples. Henry crawled in, placing the lid overhead. He caught the guards mumbling and walked on by.  
Henry sighed but that might have been too soon as he felt the crate being lifted in the air. 

~ x ~

“Something smells...different.” A husky voice said. Henry could hear the person sniffing the air. He place his hand over his mouth. 

“Hm.. I don't smell anything different. Are you sure, Ahkyla?” A different voice spoke. 

“My nose is never wrong, Adam.” The one called Ahkyla growled. 

A bang came above Henry. The lid was slid off and he was exposed. He was staring straight into a silver panther face with black spots. The panther also had long braids covered gold pieces. The cat ears ever had multiple gold hoops. 

“A-a hybrid?” Henry only read about the animal-like humanoids that inhabit the New Kingdom- Norcal. He has never seen one before. He glanced over to the one called Adam. He looked like a normal human.

Ankyla flashed her fangs and reached in to grab Henry's collar with her claws. She easily lifted him and tossed him to the ground. “Tie him up and report him to the Captain.” 

~ x ~

Henry's hands was tied up with rope. The hybrid panther had him over her ( Henry assumed she was a her at least) shoulder. 

Ankyla placed Henry on the floor, put her boot on his back so he is in slump position. His amber eyes looking at black leather boots. 

“A stowaway?” The captain said. His voice was deep and covered in an unknown accent. Henry gulped and slowly looked up. 

It was night time however, Henry could already tell the captain was an attractive fellow. The lit torches could not hide his pale, marble skin. He had wavy, dark raven hair. Like the hybrid panther, he had a few gold earrings with an asymmetrical earring on his right ear, possibly shaped like a feather. 

“What are you doing, boy?” He crossed his arms. Henry scoffed. He was going to retort that the captain did not look that much older than himself. He stopped himself. These guys look like pirates. He better watch his tongue or else they might cut it out themselves.

“Please Sir. I was running away from the guards. I panicked.” 

The captain's sapphires eyes narrowed. “You're wanted? Turn the ship around and drop him off. We don't need this trouble right now.” 

Adam coughed into his fist. “Captain Hollows. Do you not...want to reward?” 

Captain went on one knee and leaned in. “What is your name, boy?”

“Henry. Henry Bennette Cetewind.”

Ankyla hissed. “The Four Wind Trade Company?! Captain Hollows. We could get at least a million gold off this youngling.”

Captain Hollows stood up and shot a look at his crew members. “This would put a bigger target on our backs. We are dropping him off. They will find him easily in Varius.” 

Henry's heart sunk. “Wait. Wait! You might as well throw me overboard. I rather die than go back.” 

Captain Hollows turned back to Henry. His mouth form a think line. A few moments passed. Henry was unsure what the man was thinking. “Cut him loose, Adam.” 

Adam did what he was told. Henry stood up while rubbing his wrists. 

Captain Hollows crossed his arms. “Crew of the Mourning Bird, welcome Henry. Our new Swabbie.”


	2. Swabbie's life is for me

Henry awoke in the dark. His cheek felt wet. He reached up, wiped it immediately. Another cold water dropped from the deck above. He could hear the ship groan. The man looked around and all the other hammocks were empty. It was strange no one woke him up. This was definitely different from his old bedroom. However, Henry did not mind the gentle swaying of hammocks. 

A pair of glowing golden eyes appeared beside his hammock. Henry almost fell out. 

“Come on, swabbie. Time to earn your place.” Ankyla tossed a bucket and mop into his lap.  
“You work from the bottom to the top. Hold, galley, gun deck, medical, captain's quarters, and main deck. Stay out of the way of others.” She pointed in various directions with her index finger. Henry couldn't help notice her sharp claws; no doubt she could rip out his heart with her claws.  
Anklya stared at Henry, her long black tail twitching. 

“Ah yes ….ma'ma.” Henry guessed she was waiting if he had any other questions. At that, she gracefully climbed up the steep stairs. 

By the time Henry finished mopping the hold, his hands were covered in blisters. He stared closely at the tiny bubbles. It gave Henry a paused. It just dawned on him that he never had blisters before. He lived a very extravagant life, no need to lift a finger. He had an au pair to personally looked after him or the tens of servants waiting on his hand and foot. Any thing he wanted were simply given to him by his parents. He closed his both his hand, feeling the small sting. Henry then took his bucket of water and mop to move on to the galley. 

He swung open the door and see the Captain Hollows wiping down the counters. Henry noticed the dishes were already washed. 

“Henry. Take a break and eat some food before you continue.” The captain took out a plate from the shelf. 

Henry was surprised hearing the captain saying his name, his hand gripped on the mop handle causing him to wince. Captain Hollows took two strides and grabbed Henry's hand. His sapphire eyes glanced down to Henry's hand.  
Henry could feel heat on the tip of his ears, feeling a bit embarrassed getting blisters for what is probably considered a mild activity to other people. Before Henry could apology, Captain Hollows gave his hand a tug, dragging him from the spot. Henry helplessly let the captain led him to a different room. 

It only took a few minutes to arrive at medical. It was actually much smaller than what Henry envisioned. A man was sitting at a desk with couple books opened. He seemed laser focused on writing in another parchment. 

“Matthew.” Captain Hollows said softly. 

Matthew glanced up. Out of the crew members, Matthew appears to be the eldest. Henry guessed in his late thirties or early forties. His hair is already salt and pepper colored and smile lines in the corner of his light blue eyes. 

“What brings you by, Captain?” Matthew gave a quick look at Henry but waited for the Captain to talk about the situation. 

Wordlessly, the raven hair man held Henry's hand in front of Matthew's face. 

“Ah so our new Swabbie is completely new to cleaning.” Matthew said in a light tone, more jest than scolding. 

Henry was tongue-tied, not going to deny the obvious. Matthew gestured to a chair as he started to open different drawers. Henry felt the Captain lead him over and sat him down. Henry wasn't sure why the Captain has been sticking around this long. 

“I am going to put this balm on your palms then wrap it up.” Matthew showed Henry a small oval glass container and a roll of bandages. Matthew opened the container and lightly rubbed the balm on the blisters. Henry immediately felt burning sensation. His face must have show mild discomfort as the Captain whispered that it will eventually fade. Matthew quickly wrapped Henry's hands afterwards.

“Matthew is our ship's surgeon. Let him know if you need anything else.” The Captain turned on his toes. He paused at the door. “You can finish up cleaning the galley and Matthew's place.” 

“C-captain! I haven't done the top deck nor your quarters.” Henry exclaimed. 

“It is alright. It will be done by someone else today.” With that, the captain was gone.

Henry was flabbergasted. Why was a pirate captain so kind to him? 

“So Henry. Tell me your story.” Matthew asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“What do you mean?”

“Heir to the Four Winds Trading Company. It is a very powerful mercantilitst company. The best in the Old Kingdom. I know you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth. Why run from that?” 

Henry stared down at his freshly covered hands. “I don't think I was ever....happy, growing up.” 

“You had everything and more.” 

“Yes, yes. I am quite aware of that. I believe the final straw was that my parents wanted me to marry someone I did not love. They didn't want to hear what I wanted. I didn't want to be chain to the fate they created for me.”

Matthew scratched his grin, making a slight scratching sound from his scruff. 

“But.” Henry glanced up and gave a small smile. “I actually enjoy cleaning. It feels calm and...I like seeing my work at the end. It was actually rewarding to me.”

Matthew's eyes widen. “Well, I was not expecting that answer. I like it though.” The surgeon gave a friendly pat on Henry's back. “I like you. I am glad the Captain did not throw you overboard.”

Henry gave a scoff, getting the hint of the joking manner the surgeon had.

“How about you?”

“Hmmm. Sorry I don't want to bore you with my scars.” Matthew pat Henry's back. Henry gave a sigh, a bit disappointed that he didn't get the equal treatment of sharing stories. He suppose other people aren't obligated to share their backstories. 

Matthew held out the mop and bucket. “Now lad, you have to finish the rest of your work.”


	3. Renegades

It is a surprise how quickly habits form. Henry got the hang of cleaning. He actually find joy in seeing everything all tidy and in order. He could feel his palms gaining more callous. He learned everyone else had their own little routine. Captain Hollows cooked in the mornings and afternoons while Ankyla cooked in the evening. Ankyla explained the Captain was indeed a 'morning bird'; she seemed to giggle d mentioning that. If it was a joke, it flew over Henry's head.

The ex-noble was closest with Matthew and Dinh. Dinh was the gunner of the Mourning Bird. Upon their first meeting, she threw her own body and gave him a huge hug. She was clearly a Rabbit-hybrid. Her long white ears tickled Henry's nose as she held him. 

“Oh my stars! You are so precious!” She cheerfully said. Her long silver hair bounced as she spoke. Henry admittedly that her dark ruby eyes made him a bit scared. He quickly got over that fear as she happily explained how to carefully clean all the cannons on the floor. Henry noticed she always wore a suit with black coat, trousers, and matching bowtie. When she caught him staring at her outfit, she twirled around, asking if Henry thought she looked adorable. Henry thought so but he didn't say it out loud. She was indeed an attractive individual though Henry couldn't help think of Captain Hollows as well. The Divines seem to build that man differently. 

Whenever Henry finished his cleaning duties, he find himself chatting with the helmsman, Lance. Lance was kind enough to give him basic instructions steering. There was a time the Captain stopped by and he did not look too please. Lance brushed it off, saying that it may be useful someday and the 'scallywag' already finished his work for the day.

“Ankyla and captain seem very close.” Henry whispered when Captain Hollows disappeared from their sight. 

Lance grinned. “Indeed. First mates tend to be close with the Captain.” 

Henry wondered if there was perhaps something more between them.

“I see you have been getting comfy with Miss. Dinh and Mr. Matthew.” Lance pointed out.

“Yes. They have been great help.”

“I am glad to hear it. It is amusing to see you are very much at home with a bunch of renegades.” 

“I am quite surprised you lot haven't thrown me in the brig yet.” 

Lance chuckled. “The day is not over yet.” 

“Henry. Come to my quarters.” Captain Hollows said, appearing out of nowhere. 

“Aye, aye” 

Every time Henry entered the Captain's quarter, he found himself finding more pieces of information of the mysterious man. The first time that surprised Henry was a whole suit of armor right next to the entrance. It resembled a bird of prey with golden claws. Henry gave a tap on the helm that was shaped of a hawk's head. Was it made of mithril?

“You do not need to polish that.” Captain stated without looking up. His eyes paying attention to the map on his desk. 

“Er- of course Captain” Henry continued wiping down surfaces and taking in the sights. There was a paper screen, partly covering a large wooden tub. There were shelves of bath oils. Henry noticed all the labels were written in an unknown language that had harsh dashes. 

“If you are finished, please leave.” His deep, husky voice startled Henry. 

Henry took his bucket and shuffled out the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more exciting things in the future chapters~

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this story for a year now. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
